Pokémon équipe d'urgence
by Rock's Pride
Summary: Dans le monde des Pokémons, un danger menace les Pokémons du monde entier, une équipe de secoure s'est créer pour enrailler cette menace, mais tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu, et l'équipe et obliger de battre en retraite à contre cœur, mais l'espoir que cela se termine, est toujours présent dans l'équipe.


**Dans un endroit complètement noir, où aucune lumière ne passe, une voix se fait entendre.**

… Pika ? Pi … pikachu ?

**(Texte à revoir … Pour une meilleur compréhension de l'histoire, et en m'excusant au prés des plus réfractaire, le service de traduction simultané est offert.)**

… Hein ? Qu … Qu'es ce qui se passe ?

_Oh ma tête !_**Pense un pokémon. **_Que m'es t-il arrivé ? J'entends des voix autour de moi ! Où suis-je ?_

Je croit qu'il bouge !

Tu es sûr ? **Dit une autre voix.**

_Qui sont-ils ?_

Regarde il ouvre les yeux !

**En effet le pokémon ouvre les yeux, et voit deux Pikachu essayant de retenir leurs larmes.**

Qu'es ce que …

Noc … Nocta !

Qu'es ce qui se passe ?

**Les deux Pikachu, se jette alors au cou de Noctali.**

Nocta !

Eh là ! Qu'es ce qui vous prend ?

On est si content de te voir sain, et sauf !

Mais … on se connaît ?

Hein ? Tu ne nous reconnaît pas ?!

Tu te souvient de moi au moins !? **Dit un dés Pikachu en sautant devant Noctali.**

Euh ! A vrai dire, je ne me souvient même pas de moi même.

Comment sa tu ne te souvient pas de toi ?

Je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir ! **Dit-il en s'asseyant.** Mon nom, mes amis, … j'ai tout oublier !

**Un des Pikachu, s'éloigne discrètement du groupe.**

Vu se qui s'est passé, l'inverse serait presque bizarre.

Qu'es ce que tu veux dire ?

Eh bien … Eh qu'es ce que tu fait ?

**Noctali se retourne, et voit l'autre Pikachu, un bâton en bois au dessus de la tête, un œil fermer et la langue entre les lèves.**

Ben je l'aide à retrouver la mémoire ! Si un coup lui a fait perdre la mémoire, peut-être qu'un autre peut la lui ramener.

On va essayer autre chose si cela ne te dérange pas !

Expliquez-moi vous deux, ce qui est arrivé avant toute chose !

Nocta ! On t'as crut mort !

Comment ça mort ?

Comment t'expliquer ?! … On vas t'emmener voir des amis, ils pourrons peut-être t'aider à retrouver la mémoire, et il t'expliquera ce qu'il s'est passer !

Des amis ?

Oui ! suit nous !

**Les deux Pikachu, partent alors en courant, et en riants, Noctali les regardent étonné.**

Qu'es ce qui leur arrive à ces deux là ? J'y comprend rien.

Qu'es ce que tu fait Nota ? Viens, suis nous !

Hein ?! … Euh oui j'arrive !

**Noctali les rejoins alors, et partent en courant à la recherche de leurs amis. Pendant ce temps, plus loin à côté d'une cascade magnifique, remplit de verdure, deux pokémon, Braségali et Zoroark sont assit chacun sur un rocher.**

Dit Brasé … !

hmm ?

Tu penses vraiment que c'est fini ! Et qu'on a perdu ?

Je ne sait pas ! En tout cas je ne l'espère pas ! Nous l'avons tout de même bien affaiblit quand même, et il prendra beaucoup de temps, avant de s'en remettre de cette attaque ! Mais nous avons aussi eu de grosse perte dans nos rang. Leur chef à eux n'est pas mort ça c'est une certitude. Mais le notre si, malheureusement.

C'était plus qu'un chef, c'était également un ami !

Oui ! Est nous avons également perdu Lucario dans la bataille. … Nous avons trop perdu à cause de ces minables. Nous nous somme crus plus fort que l'on ne l'était, et nous nous somme fait avoir avec leur sois disant arme secrète. On aurait dû être plus prudent. … Si je croise une de ces ordures, je lui fais la peau. Je te jures que je me vengerais, en l'honneur de nos amis !

Tient quand on parle du Grahyèna, on en voit le bout de la queue ! Regarde !

**Les deux Pikachu arrive alors en courant.**

Qu'es ce que vous faite là ? **Leur dit Braségali.** Je vous croyais partit avec …

justement regardez qui on vous amène !

Qu'es ce que vous voulez que ça nous fasse ? Nous avons tous perdu de toute façon, alors, partez ! On a pas envie de voir vos tronche pour le moment.

Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois Zoro ! T'as peut-être pas envie de voir nos tête, mais peut-être que celle-là tu voudrait la voir !

**Noctali arrive alors de derrière un petit arbuste. Braségali, et Zoroark sont alors figés sur place, puis après quelques secondes des larmes commencent à couler de leur yeux.**

No … No … Noctali … co … comment c'est possible ? Tu … on te croyais

… On s'en fous Zoro … No … Noctali … T'es vivant !

**Les deux Pokémon saute alors au cou de Noctali.****Et Zoroark le prend dans ses bras et le sert contre lui.**

Nocta, je suis si content que tu sois vivant ! Mais comment à tu pus …

Désolé, je ne me souvient de rien !

Qu'es qu'il t'arrive ! Comment ça tu ne te souvient de rien ?

Le prix à payez pour la vie ! **Dit Braségali.** L'amnésie contre la vie.

Justement ! **Dit l'un dès Pikachu.** On est venu ici, par ce qu'on avais pensés que vous pouviez lui faire retrouver sa mémoire, ou au moins en partis.

Vous étiez au première loge. **Dit le deuxième Pikachu. **On s'est dit que si vous lui racontiez se qui s'est passé, peut-être que sa mémoire lui reviendrais.

On peut toujours essayer. Zoro tu m'aide si j'oublie quelque chose ?

OK !

**Zoroark pose Noctali par terre, et tout les cinq s'assoient par terre ou sur les rocher.**

Eh bien Noctali ! **Reprend Braségali. **On vas commencer par le début. Tu es le chef d'une équipe de sauvetage que, bien entendu, tu as créer. Tu as fais le tour de plus d'un quart de ce monde pour trouver des Pokémons que tu trouverais digne, si on peut dire, de te rejoindre. Tu en as engagé de toute les genres, des évolués, des non évolués. De tous les types, combat, feu, métal … enfin je vais pas te faire un dessin. Des fois, c'était plus facile que d'autre, moi même je dois t'avouer, que au début, je t'es envoyez balader, et comme tu as insisté, tu as même prit quelque coup. Et en voyant t'a détermination, dans ton désir de vouloir me voir dans ton équipe, je t'ai regardé dans les yeux, et j'ai fini par accepter. Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais besoin de moi, et j'ai vu pourquoi très vite. Enfin assez parlé de moi. Il y quelques jours on s'est retrouvé dans une bataille, comme peu de Pokémon y on assistés. Nous étions dans une sorte de village sur pilotis, on aurait dit qu'il flottais sur l'eau. Quand on est arrivés, lui et ses sbires, nous attendais.

Quand tu dit, ''il'', tu parle de qui ? **Demande Noctali.**

Je veux parler de Cizayox !

Cizayox ?

Oui ! Il a demandé à certain de ses sbires de créer un poison spécial. Non pas qui empoisonne, mais qui décuple les forces, les attaques, les capacités, la défense … il dit qu'il veut créer une nouvelle race de pokémon. Il existe les méga-évolutions, mais sa ne dure qu'un temps, et n'implique rien aux Pokémon, qui l'utilise. Mais celle là, non, il à appelais ça, ''l'hyper-évolution''. Mais, il n'y as aucun changement physique ; ils perdent tout ce qui fait d'eux des Pokémons. Compassion, joie, tristesse, … ils n'ont plus rien de ce qu'il était avant, ce sont presque des coquilles vides, ils ne pense plus qu'à une chose : détruire et conquérir.

Attend mais quand tu dit qu'il décuple les forces, décupler comment ?

Imagine une instant. **Lui dit Zoroark.** Un Pokémon comme un Abra, pouvoir, sans aucune difficulté battre un Absol, et à l'inverse qu'un Absol n'arrive pas à lui donner le moindre coup.

J'ai des brides de ma mémoire qui me reviennent. Absol est un Pokémon de type ténèbres, qui ne craint pas les attaques psy. Et Abra est un Pokémon psy qui craint les attaques ténèbres. Alors comment c'est possible !?

Des souvenirs de base lui reviennent. **Commence à se réjouir un dès Pikachu.** Mais il commence à retrouver la mémoire, c'est bon signe.

Justement ! **Reprend Zoroark.** c'est ça l'effet de son poison. De plus, en temps normal, pendant un combat, il est rare qu'un Pokémon en tue un autre. Mais ce poison là, annihile totalement la nature des Pokémons, et ils éliminent sans scrupule les pokémons qu'ils croisent et qui leurs résistent. Ce sont devenue des machines à tuer et rien d'autre. Mais ayant garder leur forme original il est impossible de savoir lequel est contaminé. Cizayox appelle son poison, ''Le Vaccin'', mais c'est en réalité un virus. Il n'épargne personne. Les Pokémons effrayés on quittés leurs villages, et sont allé se réfugier dans les forêts, les montagnes, partout où ils peuvent se cacher. Seul les plus téméraires sont rester chez eux. Et nous, dans tous ça, on est fou. C'est pour ça qu'on est partit chercher Cizayox. Pour que tout sa finisse enfin. Au début, ça ce passait plutôt bien pour nous, puis on c'est fait avoir... nous n'avons rien comprit.

**(Flash-back)**

**Noctali se trouve devant Cizayox, affaiblit, et mal en poins, il a du mal à tenir sur ses pattes.**

Noctali ! Attend on arrive !

Medhyena arrête !

Hein ?

Medhyena, … Malosse, … et vous autres, … n'approchaient pas ! … Il vous tuerais, sans remord !

Arrête Noctali ! Tu es le seul à être irremplaçable dans l'équipe, si tu meurt maintenant, c'est l'équipe qui meurt en même temps.

Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ? … Tout le monde est irremplaçable, … il y as autant de personnalité, … autant d'humeur, de vision des choses, … autant de réalité, qu'il y as de personne en vie sur cette terre. … nous somme tous différent et tous unique, … si je meurt, … et que quelqu'un prend ma place … ça ne sera pas un remplacement, … ce sera une évolution. Et le jour où tout le monde se ressembleras, et sera identique, … on pourras dire alors que ce sera la fin du monde. Est c'est ce qui va se passer, si on ne l'arrête pas immédiatement.

Noctali ! **Pleure ses amis. **…

Tu penses pouvoir me battre ?! Mais je sais comment refroidir tes ardeurs, je n'ai qu'à utiliser mon arme secrète !

Ton … ton arme secrète ?

Oui ! Mais malheureusement pour toi quand tu t'en apercevra il sera déjà trop tard !

**Cizayox claque trois fois avec sa pince droite, puis une lumière apparaît alors dans l'ombre, entre deux maisons de pierre, en grandissant.**

Qu'es ce que c'est que cette lumière ?

Ce n'est pas une lumière Medhyena ! **Lui dit Braségali.** C'est une boule d'énergie, … c'est une attaque ! NOCTALI COUR, ENFUIT TOI NOCTALI VITE !

**Noctali essaye de se relever mais sans succès, et retombe au sol.**

Non ! C'est sans espoir ! Il n'arrive même pas à se tenir debout ! **Stress Malosse. ** Si on ne fait rien il va mourir.

N'avancer pas ! … Si … Si vous avancez c'est vous qui allez mourir ! Je suis déjà à la frontière de la mort. A … alors ne perdaient pas votre temps, à vouloir vous sacrifier pour un mourant. C'est … c'est trop tard pour moi ! Désolé, les amis, je ne vous oublierais jamais.

**Tout ses amis présents baisse alors la tête, et commence à pleurer.**

NON NOCTALI ! TU PEUT PAS DIRE ÇA ! **Hurle une Mentali.** Je ne veut pas que tu meurt !

Arrête Mentali. **Lui dit un Ossatueur en l'attrapant par la queue.**

Mais …

Il ne veut pas que l'on se mettent en danger pour lui. Respecte sa dernière volonté.

**Au bout de quelque seconde la sphère d'énergie à atteint une taille excessif.**

La sphère est trop grande ! **S'inquiète Medhyena.** Elle fait au moins deux mètres, s'il se fait seulement effleurer, l'énergie sera trop forte, et il mourra sur le coup !

**La sphère d'énergie est alors lancé sur Noctali, qui ne bouge absolument pas.**

NOCTALI BOUGE DE LÀ ! TU VAS MOURIR SI TU RESTE ICI ! **Lui hurle Mentali.**

C'est … c'est vous qui allez prendre cette attaque si je bouge d'ici !

**Quand la sphère d'énergie et sur le point de toucher Noctali, une ombre apparaît, attrape Noctali, et le protège avec son corps, et est toucher de plein fouet dans le dos, par la sphère.**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

**Quand la sphère disparaît, un Lucario apparaît alors. Il tombe alors à genoux, puis il tombe au sol, et semble se tenir le ventre. Puis après quelque seconde, il commence à parler.**

Co … comment a tu osé faire ça ? **Pleur Lucario.**

Simplement en claquant des pinces.

Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle Cizayox ! Alors la ferme ! … No … Noctali, comment tu a pus nous demander de ne rien faire, et de te laisser regarder mourir ?! En plus tu sais que je ne le ferais pas !

Dit Malosse, tu penses que c'est le fait que notre Lucario est plus grand et robuste que les autres Lucario, qu'il à survécu à cette attaque ?

Peut-être Medhyena ! Mais là je croirais presque au miracle.

**De leur côté Noctali parle à Lucario, presque comme si de rien n'était.**

Lucario … arrête de pleurer ! En plus … sur toi, … ça … ça fait perdre … le mythe du Lucario … que tu es.

Je m'en fiche … je veux pas que tu meurt, comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

Je … te serais indéfiniment … reconnaissant … de … de ce que tu as fait … pour moi … Lucario. Mais … c'est trop tard … maintenant. …

No … Noctali, non, non je t'en supplie, garde les yeux ouverts, si tu t'endors maintenant, c'est pour toujours. Regarde-moi Noctali, je t'en supplie, REGARDE-MOI ! Ne meurt pas Noctali, … ne meurt pas …

**Lucario baisse alors la tête et se met à pleurer encore plus. Ses amis se mettent alors à pleurer à leur tour, et une ombre de Pokémon renard cour derrière eux. Lucario se relève alors et se dirige vers Zoroark, et lui donne le corps de Noctali dans les bras. **

Prend le Zoro, et part le plus vite possible avec les autres !

Qu'es ce que tu vas faire Lucario ?

Je vais vous faire gagner du temps ! »

**Lucario fait alors demi-tour, et ce met au milieu de la place.**

Partez le plus vite possible, je m'occupe d'eux.

On peut pas te laisser là Lu …

Malosse, Medhyena … partez avec les autre vous aussi ! Ne perdez pas de temps ! Dans cinq minutes ce village sera détruit !

Quoi ?

Fichez le camps tout les deux ! Et ne posaient pas de question !

**Les deux Pokémon s'en vont alors rejoindre les autres, et laisse Lucario seul face à Cizayox et ses complices.**

Cizayox ! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait !

Je ne sait pas comment tu as survécu à cette attaque, mais ça ne change rien, vue que maintenant tu es seul, tu vas rejoindre ton ami et mourir.

En t'emmenant avec moi !

Et comment compte tu faire ? Tu es tout seul !

En voyageant on trouve plein d'objet surprenant, et parfois bien utile ! Regarde ça ! **Lucario prend un bocal dans sa droite, et lui montre.**

Tu compte m'arrête avec ça ?! Un simple bocal !

Cela s'appelle un Impact-Trap. Je n'ai pas exactement comprit le fonctionnement de ce truc, je le reconnaît. Mais ce que je sait, c'est que sa permet d'attraper et d'emmagasiner les attaques. Puis ensuite, de les relancer à notre guises. J'ai accumuler plus d'une centaine d'attaque explosive, plus la sphère énergétique de ta soi-disant arme secrète ! Même si je sait de quoi, ou plutôt de qui, il s'agit. Malheureusement je n'ai pas était assez rapide. Et je n'ai pas réussi à accumuler tout l'énergie de cette attaque. Et Noctali, l'a payé de sa vie, c'est un peu par ma faute qu'il est mort. La seul façon d'expier cette faute c'est de venger sa mémoire, en éliminant son meurtrier, quitte à y laisser la vie !

Tu parle beaucoup, mais tu n'auras j'aimais le cran de le faire. Ce bluff ne marche pas avec moi. Tu es comme tout le monde, la mort te fait peur. Rejoint-moi, et tout ça ne sera que de l'histoire ancienne pour toi.

Et devenir une poupée à ton service ?! Non ! Plutôt mourir ! Mais tu avais raison sur une chose, je bluffais.

Tu ne le feras pas, je le savais. L'appréhension de la mort te pousse à renoncer.

Non, tu te trompe. Se que je voulais dire, c'est que je n'ai pas accumuler cent attaque, mais beaucoup plus. Quand j'aurai brisé l'Impact-Trap, en plus de la sphère d'énergie, la puissance de mille attaques explosives, vont s'abattre et détruire tout sur leur passage ! Adieu Cizayox !

NON ARRÊTE !

_Désolé les amis mais c'est là que nos chemin se sépare . _**Se met à penser Lucario.**_Mais je sait qu'un jour on se reverra. Noctali attend moi s'il te plaît._

**Lucario lance alors l'Impact-Trap au sol et le brise, l'explosion qui en suit, ravage tout le village, dans une sphère explosive, faisant un énorme dôme sur l'océan, d'où rien ne peut s'échapper. Au loin ses amis sur le dos des Lokhlass qui les accompagnaient, regardent la scène en pleurant.**

**(Retour au temps présent)**

Voilà ! **Dit Braségali.** Quand nous somme arrivé sur la terre ferme, beaucoup de Pokémon nous on demandés ce que c'était que la lueur qu'ils avaient vu au loin. Que c'était un spectacle magnifique. **Des larmes commence à couler de ses yeux.** Et qu'ils aimeraient revoir ce spectacle. Alors on c'est dit, les idiots, s'ils savaient réellement ce qui c'est passé, s'ils savaient, que ce qu'ils on vu était la mort, de quelqu'un qui c'est battu pour qu'ils puissent vivre. Lucario c'est sacrifié et on te croyait mort. Alors on c'est séparés. Mais on as très vite su, mais trop tard, que Cizayox était encore en vie. Mais comme nous étions séparés on ne pouvais rien faire. Et c'était trop tard pour se réunir. Aucun d'entre nous ne sait précisément où sont les autres. **Braségali commence à sécher ses larmes avec sa main.** Je te parle de ça comme si c'était il y a des années, alors que c'était il y a peine deux jours.

Mais … mais si ce que tu dit est vrai. Alors on peut retrouver les autres, reformer l'équipe, et l'arrêter à nouveau !? Non !?

Je te l'ai dit, on ne sait pas où sont passé les autres !

Tu as dit précisément, ! **Dit Noctali excité. **Donc, on a un territoire à fouiller pour chacun d'entre eux.

Mais ça risque de prendre beaucoup de temps. **Réplique Zoroark.** En fait on ne sait même pas le temps que cela prendra. ça peut prendre quelques heures, quelques jours, où des semaines, où des mois.

Si j'ai pu rassembler une équipe avant, alors je peut le refaire ! Et en temps record j'en suis sur, si je l'ai fait une fois alors je peut le refaire. Et si tu dit, qu'on ne peut pas savoir combien de temps ça prendra, alors ça pimente l'effet. Si on savait toujours ce qui nous attendais à chaque jours on s'ennuierait à en mourir non.

**Zoroark, Braségali, et les deux Pikachu, commencent à sourire, puis tout les quatre rigolent.**

Toujours aussi excité à ce que je vois Noctali. **Lui dit Zoroark, en le prenant dans ses mains. **Tu as peut-être perdu la mémoire, mais tu es toujours le même, et ta bonne humeur est toujours aussi contagieuse !

Alors ? On y va !?

Oui Nocta, on y va !

OUAIS ! **Hurle de joie les trois autres, en levant le poing vers le ciel.** ON VA REFORMER L'ÉQUIPE COMME AVANT ! ALLEZ C'EST PARTIT !


End file.
